


On Change and the Future

by DiasPenguin



Category: Non Non Biyori
Genre: F/F, accidental confession but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: Hotaru is happy to spend time with her senpai when Komari starts to talk about change.
Relationships: Ichijo Hotaru/Koshigaya Komari
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	On Change and the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Non Non Biyori is fantastic and these two deserves more fics.

Hotaru loved relaxing on days like today. She sat on a grassy hill, looking down on a valley where Renge and Natsumi were playing ball. They were far away enough that the sound of their game was dulled, leaving the wind to fill in the gaps. The world felt like a dream, a picture-perfect image one would find in a painting or a book.

Sitting next to Hotaru on the hill was her beloved Komari-senpai. Komari-senpai was easily the cutest girl of the four of them.

Her insecurities were hard to understand, but her reserved and responsible nature was worth looking up to. Plus she was so adorable, Hotaru had completely fallen for the girl. She didn't need to act on those feelings though. for now, Hotaru was happy to spend time with her senpai.

Seeing as Komari was watching their two friends play, Hotaru said, "They're always so energetic."

Komari nodded. "They've been like that since Renge learned to talk. At least, since she started school."

Hotaru clapped her hands together. "They really never changed? That's wonderful." She said.

Komaru ungracefully snorted.

"Eternal children. I hope not." She said.

"They'll grow up eventually." Hotaru turned to respond but stopped upon seeing the look on her senpai's face. Though her tone was light joking, Komari seemed to be truly grumpy about something. Hotaru wanted to ask more about Renge and Natsumi as kids, but maybe this wasn't the time.

At first, Hotaru chose to be silent. She didn't need to talk to enjoy her time with senpai after all. However, she did wonder what it was that was causing Komari grumpiness. Maybe some embarrassing memories from when they were kids? If possible, Hotaru would like to help her senpai. It probably wasn't that big a deal, but curiosity got the best of Hotaru.

"Hey~" Hotaru called, gaining Komari's attention. "Something on your mind?"

Komari didn't respond right away. She took just long enough for Hotaru to question if she was going to get an answer to start speaking.

"Everything changes eventually," Komari said. "Things you don't think can change will. You know, I used to be good friends with Renge's sister. Now I never even see her." She dropped back onto the hill, lazily watching the clouds.

Hotaru realized she just stepped onto a landmine.

Komari's bad mood was caused by things far outside Hotaru's control. She really couldn't do anything to cheer up her senpai now. She needed to say something though because this was feeling really awkward.

"Some change is good," Hotaru said. Komari seems to contemplate these words. Hotaru praised herself for coming up with a really smart-sounding line on the spot.

Komari hummed in agreement. Good response, Hotaru cheered internally.

"It is. Tokyo's a good place for her." Komari said. "You'll go back to Tokyo too someday."

"Eh?" Hotaru said in surprise. The thought of going back really hadn't crossed her mind. If she went back she could never see Komari-senpai again, so Hotaru couldn't imagine moving back permanently. "No no, I don't really care about going back to Tokyo."

"Why not?" Komari asked. "You have friends there don't you?"

"Ah, well... I can call them." Hotaru said.

Komari seemed put off for some reason. "You really don't care to see them face to face again?" She asked.

"Eheh. Of course I'll visit them. Even so, I enjoy being with Komari-senpai, so I can't imagine going back permanently." Hotaru said truthfully. Komari seemed unconvinced.

"But in the future, you'll want to go back."

"Not really. I like being here."

"With me?"

Hotaru nodded. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life." That wouldn't change. The soft blowing wind, the painting-esque trees, and the adorable and lovable Komari senpai were all so important to Hotaru now. She hoped Komari-senpai would understand those feelings.

For a peaceful moment, neither of them said anything. Hotaru was content.

Then Hotaru internalized what she had just said. Hotaru looked over to see Komari-senpai staring at her. On the same mental beat, the two girls turned bright red and turned away.

"That's kind of..." Komari didn't finish her thought, leaving Hotaru in the dark. Adult? Childish? Hotaru had no idea what she was going to say.

Hotaru meanwhile was keeping a scream away with all her might. She had just given an accidental marriage proposal. She had opened up way too much! Whether or not Komari would acknowledge her feelings... Hotaru didn't want to think about it! Komari-senpai was a sensible person, surely she would ignore what Hotaru said.

"Thank you, Hotaru."

"Ah, senpai!" Hotaru said excitedly, tearing up a little.

Success! Sort of. Komari seems content to put aside this awkward mood! It was bittersweet as Hotaru would have loved Komari to accept her feelings, but this result was absolutely better than a bad result.

Hotaru lay content on the hill. One day she will confront her feelings, but not today. Today, she just wanted to relax and play with her smart and sensible senpai.


End file.
